


damerey fluff

by Anonymous



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 07:32:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13290072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: damerey post-tlj fluff for the soul





	damerey fluff

rey looked out of the window of the millenium falcon and said, "wow. i love finn so much. we have such a close bond and i really love and care about him as a person, and it would really suck if people erased him to ship me and you together."

besides her, poe smiled. "you're right, thats antiblack, and im gay anyway."

finn appeared behind them, then. "hey guys, i love being the co-protagonist of the sequels trilogy and not having my personality projected onto other characters for the sake of ugly ships"

rey and poe then both kissed him on the cheek, because they love him. the end.


End file.
